Truth or Dare
by Weskette
Summary: Truth or Dare, the age old game that teenager girls played at sleepovers. It had been Lori's idea, of course, to have a sort of 'Girl's night'. Andrea didn't think much of the idea.


**I've got two more oneshots to put up soon. One is called 'Seven Shots', the other is 'Going Back'. Seven Shots is based on Andrea getting shot by Shane. Going Back is Daryl going back for Andrea.**

**Going Back will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare<strong>

The chores were finished quickly every day. A blessing. But it left boredom at times. Usually, when Andrea found herself in that situation, she'd hide from the others. Go up to Daryl's little hilltop hide away. She'd sit and talk to him, or, sometimes, they wouldn't talk at all. They hadn't talked days earlier when she was sobbing against him after Dale's death. That afternoon though, she had been talking to him, though, in the old world, it was probably classified as flirting. It was after dinner, the sun just starting to dip behind the horizon. Daryl had disappeared into the house to shower, but promised to return once he was finished. But Maggie, Lori, Carol, Beth and Patricia had practically forced her upstairs, all of them going into Maggie's room.

And they were playing Truth or Dare.

Truth or Dare, the age old game that teenager girls played at sleepovers. It had been Lori's idea, of course, to have a sort of 'Girl's night'. Andrea didn't think much of the idea. Maggie was still a bit sore with her and Andrea was still a bit sore with Lori. Beth, much to Maggie's displeasure, liked Andrea. She'd been the only one to let her make her choice. Carol was still timid with most things.

So, none of them really fit well together. But nonetheless, there would be a girl's night, and with that, came truth or dare. Not to mention nail painting, hair doing, and some amount of giddy laughter.

God, how Andrea could hate her own gender at times.

She preferred sitting out under the setting sun next to the loner no one but her really appreciated on an uncomfortable log than sitting on a fluffy cushion in a bedroom getting high off of nail polish fumes with a bunch of women she barely knew.

"Okay, Maggie," Lori started. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

The pregnant woman paused for a moment. "What's Glenn like in bed?" Most of them laughed out loud to the question, except Andrea, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say... Inexperienced," the brunette replied, biting her lip.

"That bad, huh?" Beth asked. More giggling. Andrea rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to sit through this.

"My turn," Maggie claimed. "Beth. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the youngest blonde said immediately.

Maggie smiled. "I dare you to... Tell dad you have a tattoo."

Beth's eyes widened. "No. Not a chance."

"Then tell Jimmy."

Beth sighed. "Fine." She stood, slipping out of the room. She came back a moment later, bright red from embarrassment. "I told him. There."

"You're turn then."

Beth looked around the room at her potential victims. She stopped on Andrea, who was doing her best to hide from the entire 'girl's night' in the back of the room. "Andrea."

Andrea cringed. "Hm?"

"Truth or dare."

She rolled her eyes quickly, but said, "Truth."

Beth thought on it for a second before deciding her question. "Have you ever kissed Daryl?"

Andrea groaned, and avoided the question. "Dare."

"Fine then," Beth said. "I dare you to tell me if you've kissed Daryl."

Andrea sighed. "You're gonna pull that one, then?"

"Yup."

"Then yes. I have."

"Oh! When?"

"You don't wanna know."

"But we do," Lori said, looking up from painting her toenails.

"Trust me. You don't. It'll put a damper on this whole girl's night thing and make everything awkward."

"Fine," Beth conceded. The game continued on, Andrea passing on her turn, giving it to Carol.

The blonde sat in the back of the room, ignoring the other women. Yes, she had kissed Daryl. A quick peck on the lips, thanking him for ending Dale's suffering when no one else could. Her cheeks had been covered in tears, eyes full of the salty liquid, so much so that she only saw blurs. She stood, mumbled some excuse about needed to use the bathroom, and left the room. She exited the house too, breathing fresh air into her lungs. She spotted a lone figure up by the fire in Daryl's little area on the hill. She sat down besides him.

"Wonderin' where you been," he stated.

"I was dragged into a torture commonly referred to as a slumber party. I really hate giggling sometimes."

He chuckled. "You musta been a tomboy when you were little."

"Of course I was," she replied with a smile. "I was putting worms on hooks before I could walk. Going in the woods before I was seven."

"Same here, but I was out there for a different reason, I'm sure," he replied. She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. He shifted a bit, accommodating her. "So what'd you girls do?"

Andrea groaned. "Pointless things. They were doing each other's hair and painting their nails. I was hiding in the corner. I mean, nail polish won't help me if I get lost in the woods or something."

"I hear ya'."

"You haven't heard the worst part. They played Truth or Dare."

Daryl snorted. "Nice. You choose truth or dare."

"Truth first and switched to dare."

"Why? What'd they ask ya'?"

She sighed, shrugged and answered. "Whether or not I've kissed you."

"And what was the dare?" he asked, subconciously putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Same. Well, she cheated and said 'I dare you to tell me if you've kissed Daryl'." Andrea yawned, eyes starting to slip closed. "Mind if I crash up here with you in your tent?"

"Your welcome here," he answered. "I'm not gonna force you away."

"Thanks," she replied. She tilted her head back, looking up at the stars. He withdrew his arm and mumbled something about grabbing an extra blanket. She got up and slipped into the tent, laying down besides where he slept. He came in after a minute and put a blanket over her. She thanked him again and he layed down besides her. She moved a bit closer to him so they were just barely touching. The temperature in the tent suddenly seemed to spike and Daryl started to fidget. "Daryl... Truth or dare?" Andrea asked, voice sinking into a sultry, breathless tone.

"Dare," he answered gruffly.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He rolled onto his side and placed a hand behind her neck, the other slipping just under her shirt. He pulled her into a open-mouthed kiss and she pressed her body against his. Her hands worked to pull off his shirt, running one down his muscular chest before moving to unzip his belt. He moved to kiss down her neck until her own shirt became a hinderence and became lost in the darkness of the tent.

An hour later, Andrea lay naked, half on top of him. His hand was entangled in her hair still, subconciously brushing through it. "Maybe I don't hate Truth or Dare all that much," she concluded, almost purring as she snuggled down to get some sleep.

He chuckled. "I know I don't."


End file.
